Mind The Tracks
by Kingstriker
Summary: Thomas believes that after years of using his branch line he doesn't need advice from Annie and Clarabel. However that changes one rainy night when the coaches are involved in a deadly accident that causes them to be sent for repairs. But when they are rumored to be scrapped, Thomas must now battle against a deadly Reaper Engine to save his friends from death. Scrapia is my OC.


_**Hello everyone, Kingstriker here deciding to create a story based on my still favorite show of all time, Thomas the Tank Engine! The only other times I've done Thomas was when I crossed it over 3 times with Sonic the Hedgehog and once with Mario. Now I need to give Thomas his own story for once. Though let's just say my first single Thomas fic won't be all cheerful and fun like the actual series...it's the complete opposite actually.**_

 _ **This story will take place around the current seasons of Thomas, basically at the time of writing this, it's about to hit Season 21 in a couple of months along with that movie "Journey Beyond Sodor". Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Scrapia the Reaper Engine belongs to me!**_

* * *

Mind The Tracks

 _"I should have listened..."_

 _Victor and Kevin watched sadly as Thomas proceeded out of the Steamworks with nothing but the feeling of dread, guilt and sorrow as two of his closest friends were left behind for severe repairs, the repairs that may prove useless soon._

 _"Boss, we can repair them right?"_

 _"I...don't think so Kevin. We'll do our best...but it will be a challenge."_

 **Earlier...**

It was a hot day on the Island of Sodor, children were out at the beach, workers did their best to keep cool, and the engines continued to work hard. Several lines however had been closed due to the bending of tracks in the extreme heat. Gordon, as fast as he loved to go, made sure to keep clear of these tracks. Edward and Henry looked around as well as they did some goods work.

"Mind the tracks!" They would remind each other.

Some didn't pay attention and would derail. Example being James who was racing down the line with some annoying troublesome trucks.

"Watch the tracks! Watch the tracks!" The chanted.

"Oh please, my line is perfectly f-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

James hits some bumpy tracks and derails, causing the trucks to holler and laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh be quiet." James groaned.

Meanwhile at the Quarry, Thomas was helping Mavis fill her trucks with coal. When they were done, Thomas made sure all the trucks were lined up before going over to Mavis.

"There we go!" Thomas said.

"Thank you Thomas! I hope I didn't waste any of your time." Mavis worried.

"Not at all! In fact we finished just in time for me to start work on my branch line. See ya later Mavis!"

"Goodbye Thomas!"

Thomas whistled as he left while Mavis blew her horn.

"MIND THE TRACKS!" Mavis shouted.

"NO PROBLEM!" Thomas shouted back.'

Later on his branch line, Thomas worked quickly to get passengers where they needed. He was feeling very good about himself, but Annie and Clarabel were getting worried.

"Thomas you should slow down!" Annie said.

"Indeed Annie, he's going MUCH too fast. Especially with some of those bent tracks." Clarabel said.

"I'll be fine! Just you see, we're almost done anyways." Thomas said.

As the day went on, Thomas had not run into any bent tracks yet. And the tank engine continued to move quicker and quicker which began to annoy Annie and Clarabel. Sure the passengers enjoyed the fast ride, the not these two.

"Thomas! You must slow down!" Annie said.

"We're gonna crash if you keep this up." Clarabel said.

"I haven't crashed yet with you guys in a long time. We just got one more run to do, and don't worry, I'm looking at the tracks. Hey look there's one now!"

Up ahead was some bent tracks, there was also a man in a signal box they pass under. The man switched Thomas onto a different line avoiding trouble.

"Hah! Too easy!" Thomas chuckled.

"Ugh." The coaches groaned.

The heat wouldn't last long when clouds began to form together turning the whole sky gray. Many were relieved as the rain began to pour down, barely anyone actually went inside, they wanted to enjoy the rain and the much cooler air. Even the engines began to cheer as they rain fell down on them. By the time Thomas finished his last run, the sky was turning dark and it continued to rain.

"Phew...we're finally done." Thomas said.

"Oh good, now we can rest." Annie sighed.

"I could really use some sleep." Clarabel said.

"I wonder if Henrietta has some tales to tell."

"Ooh, I wonder too! She always has a new tale for us."

Thomas began his trip back and whistled.

"Well since there's no reason to be slow and steady, we should pick up the pace!" Thomas said.

"NO!" They shouted angrily.

"Just kidding, need to be careful in the rain." Thomas chuckled nervously.

Thomas knew if they were human, they would've slapped him in the face a few times. On the way back, Thomas had to be very careful as the rails were a bit slippery, the rails would force him faster and faster causing him to put on brakes.

"Ah, I should be used to this." Thomas worried.

"Oh dear...be careful Thomas!" Annie said.

"I'm trying!"

"Don't go too fast!" Clarabel warned.

"I know that."

"And mind the-"

"I GET IT OKAY!"

"..."

"..."

Annie and Clarabel were dumbfounded when Thomas yelled at them. Thomas didn't mean to, but he was so irritated by this situation and just wanted to get home. As much as he didn't want to yell at them, his emotions took over his mind.

"I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A LONG TIME! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M NOT JUST SOME KID ANYMORE! I'M-"

And then there was trouble, as he was going down a hill, he wasn't paying attention to how fast he was going and his wheels began to slip on the watery tracks. The three screamed as they raced down the hill and onto flat land. Thomas braked hard but that did nothing.

"OH NO!"

Up ahead was a right bend that turned towards Farmer McColl's Farm, but just before the bend...was some bent track with no other tracks to switch too as he had passed the last signal box. Just as he got inches from the bent track, he shut his eyes. His driver and fireman jumped clear as Thomas rammed into the bent track, he felt his body vibrate harshly as he's forced to swing a hard right. The bump jolts Annie and Clarabel off the rail, but stayed connected to each other and Thomas.

"THOMAS!" They yelled.

Thomas opened his eyes as he skids down the line tilted on his left side right towards the farm. But what he saw next would traumatize him for a long time. Annie and Clarabel swing around forming a "L" shape with Thomas before Clarabel smashes her back half into a shed immediately disconnecting herself from Annie. Thomas watches in horror as Clarabel spins out so fast she's propelled into the air and continued to barrel-roll through the air. Annie disconnects and smashes into the platform sending her front-flipping rapidly through the air. Farmer McColl runs over and nearly gets hit by Thomas who slides to a stop in front of Percy who was also there with a few trucks. Percy was also watching in horror as Annie and Clarabel smashed to the ground, flipping over a few times, collided with each other and finally demolishing an old shed McColl had planned to get rid of. Luckily none of the animals were hurt, they were all inside the barn in the back safe and sound.

Farmer McColl and Percy looked at each other in complete horror, then to Thomas who just stared straight ahead, nothing but shock on his face. He couldn't say anything, he just laid there staring at the damaged forms of Annie and Clarabel who appeared to be knocked out.

"Thomas?" Percy asked.

"..."

"Thomas?" McColl asked.

"..."

"Oh no." Percy said.

Wasting no time, Percy went to get Judy and Jerome while McColl, the driver and fireman went to check on Annie and Clarabel. Thomas could not do anything but stare, his whole life with them flashed before his eyes. The thought of what he'd have to do next dug into his mind.

"..."

Awhile later when Thomas was back on the tracks, the rain had began to calm down. The driver and fireman spoke to Sir Topham Hatt who had arrived as well. One of them pointed at Thomas who still had that shocked look on his face...he hadn't said a thing, this confused Judy and Jerome as they lifted up Annie and Clarabel. STH figured now was not the time to tell Thomas how he, Annie and Clarabel let their emotions run a bit high, it was not entirely their fault.

"Sir, what are we going to do with...them?" The driver asked.

STH looked at the battered and beaten coaches...they looked horrible. All their windows were broken, the roofs caved in, heavy dents all over their sides, and they both had a black eye.

"Oh dear...we'll have to send them to the Steamworks for repairs...if they CAN be repaired." He feared.

Percy, the driver and fireman gasped. They looked to Thomas wondering if he had heard that. It seemed he did though as he had tears streaming down his face. Without another world, Percy waited until the coaches were strapped to flatbeds, then he hauled them away while Thomas just stood there on the tracks, he could move...but he refused too. STH really wanted to say something so he walked over to him.

"Thomas."

"..."

"It's not your fault."

"..."

"The rain caused it."

"..."

"I'm really sorry Thomas, I know how much they mean to you."

"..."

"We'll do what we can to fix them...but if we can't..."

His heart skips a beat when Thomas' eyes suddenly zip to him.

"They...t-t-they might have to be...s-"

Thomas blasted his whistle long and loud making him and McColl jump. Thomas' expression changed from shock...to anger. He gritted his teeth as he looked at STH.

"Don't...EVER...say...that." Thomas growled.

Thomas then leaves the area while STH nervously straightens his jacket and proceeds back to his car still surprised from those words. Farmer McColl decided to stay out of it and go back inside the barn to check on the animals. Later that night at the Steamworks, workers were busy checking the damage on the coaches, they looked doubtful that the coaches would be easy to fix. While Victor watched them work, Kevin watched the entrance and felt his sad mood turn into fear when he saw Thomas arriving.

"Um boss...Thomas is coming!" Kevin warned.

"Oh dear." Victor gulped.

Thomas came in rather fast and screeched to a stop inside the building.

"Victor, Kevin, how are they doing?" Thomas asked sternly.

"We're still checking on them my friend." Victor said.

"Yeah, things should be okay." Kevin smiled.

"ANNIE! CLARABEL!" Thomas yelled.

But Annie and Clarabel still had not woke up yet, it didn't even look like they were sleeping. Millions of thoughts ran through Thomas' head as he grew angry again.

"Thomas please calm down...you're not making this easier for us." Victor said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW? MY FRIENDS ARE...no..."

Thomas shuts his eyes as more tears began to stream down his face.

"They're like my sisters...they help me, protect me, give me more advice than anyone else had, they were just looking out for me. AND NOW THEIR GONNA BE...BE...BE...ARGH!"

Thomas backed out and allowed the turntable to turn him around. Once he was facing outwards, he whispered to himself.

"I should have listened."

Victor and Kevin watched sadly as Thomas proceeded out of the Steamworks, with nothing but the feeling of dread, guilt and sorrow as two of his closest friends were left behind for severe repairs, the repairs that may prove useless soon.

"Boss, can we repair them right?"

"I...don't think so Kevin. We'll do our best...but it will be a challenge."

Unknown to them, some trucks that Emily was pulling had heard the conversation. They figured Thomas had something to do with Annie and Clarabel's possible demise.

"Spread this to the coaches boys, they'll want to hear this." One truck said.

Later that night, Percy was explaining to the others about earlier and they were all horrified. None of them blamed Thomas, but they knew Thomas was blaming himself very badly.

"I'm worried about Thomas." Percy said.

"What can we do?" Henry asked.

"Hmm...maybe we could ask him to help with other coaches." Edward thought.

"You mean getting him to pull my express?" Gordon asked.

The other engines just stared at him.

"Okay fine...maybe it would cheer him up after all." Gordon said.

"Yeah let's try it." James said.

"I'm in!" Emily said.

"SSHH, here he comes!" Percy said.

They all go silent as Thomas arrives looking very upset. He gets on the turntable, turns around, and backs into his shed not even acknowledging them. He puffs all the way to the very back. The engines now found it awkward to say anything now, so they decided to get some sleep. While the engines didn't blame him, the coaches and freight cars thought differently.

The next day, some of the engine awoke hoping Thomas was still there. Before asking or backing to the back, STH arrived and quietly looked between Percy and Emily's shed, but sighed in disappointment.

"Gone." He sighed.

The engines all sighed, where did Thomas go this time? Awhile later, word about what happened had spread to many coaches across the island, angering them all...well not all of them. At Knapford Station, Gordon was waiting for his coaches to be shunted, Percy volunteered to do it and was just finishing shunting them when they began to speak.

"HEY! TELL THOMAS NEXT TIME HE COLLECTS US...WE'RE GONNA BUMP HIM OFF THE RAILS!" One of them threatened.

"Oh uh..."

James arrived with his coaches who had heard Gordon's.

"HEY YOU'RE RIGHT! WE'RE GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"

The engines gasped hearing the swear...some parents had to cover their children's ears as the coaches continued to rant.

"HE'S DEAD!"

"HOW DARE HE TREAT US LIKE SHIT!"

"THAT ENGINE IS FUCKING DONE!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted a voice.

STH came storming out of his office.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" STH shouted.

The coaches silenced and so did the passengers and engines. Gordon whistled and quickly took off, James followed soon after. Around Sodor the coaches were talking badly about Thomas. Emily rolled her eyes as her coaches ranted.

"DO YOU THINK WE'D LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS?"

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!"

"HE'S GOING DOWN!"

Emily sighed fearing for Thomas' safety. Conner and Catlin suffered while the coaches talked among each other about how Thomas screwed up.

"We should find him later."

"Yeah, then we can give him what he deserve."

Conner and Catlin looked at each other worried. It happened most of the day, and still no sign of Thomas anywhere. Not needing any more distractions, the Steamwork entrances were blocked off by a bunch of empty freight cars, so Thomas had no way to get through without making a scene. It was almost time for Thomas to make his runs on his Branch Line, but without Annie and Clarabel, Toby, Daisy or Ryan would have to take over. But Ryan and Daisy were busy so he figured going to Toby was fine. Turns out Thomas had been hiding in Henry's forest just lost in thought.

"What have I done? This can't be happening...THIS CAN'T BE THE END! They just wanted to remind me about the track, and the last they hear from me is yelling. I didn't mean for that to happen. No...it's not the end of them...I'll make sure of it...I just..."

Thomas shuts his eyes tightly...he needed to calm down...despite how hard that was. He ignored the tears in his eyes and decided to come out of hiding and find Toby. However his journey there wouldn't be easy. He had to go through Knapford Station where many more coaches were placed in sidings. As Thomas arrived he saw the many coaches all around, despite not having visible faces...they were looking right at him. Slowly he advanced down the coach-free line, not ready for what came next.

"THERE HE IS! HEY THOMAS COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO BUMP US OFF THE RAILS!"

"HEY TANK ENGINE, WHY DON'T YOU BUMP ME?"

"COME ON THIS LINE BOY!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"PUNK!"

"JERK!"

"YOU THINK YOU OWN US?"

"PATHEITC!"

"WE'RE GONNA RAM YOU RIGHT OFF A CLIFF IF THEY SCRAP ANNIE AND CLARABEL! REMEMBER THAT!"

Thomas cried as he sped faster and faster away from their yelling and raced past a returning Gordon.

"THOMAS WAIT!" Gordon yelled.

"Oh no." Edward said.

He, Henry and Percy were nearby hoping to stop Thomas but it was too late.

"Poor Thomas." Percy said.

"He didn't deserve that." Henry said.

Everyone agreed. Thomas managed to find the shed where Annie and Clarabel were usually kept. There was Toby and Henrietta chatting.

"Oh hello Thomas!" Toby said.

"Evening Thomas." Henrietta greeted.

"Hello guys, go ahead Henrietta what insult do you got for me?" Thomas asked.

"Insult? No way Thomas, unlike them, I know you were not to blame for that accident." Henrietta said.

This made Thomas look at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course, don't worry, I'm not mad at ya. But I really hope they're okay."

"Me too! I don't know what I'd do without them."

The two went silent before Toby remembered the job.

"We should get going, Thomas, why don't you come with me?"

"Okay."

So Thomas coupled to the back of Henrietta as the three went down the branch line.

"Thomas cheer up, don't listen to what those other coaches have to say. The engines don't blame you, Sir Topham Hatt doesn't blame you, you'll be okay." Henrietta smiled.

This made Thomas a little better.

"Thanks Henrietta. I think I feel a bit better."

"I'm glad, and hey, I'm willing to listen to whatever ya got to say."

During the whole trip, Thomas, Henrietta and Toby spoke and were having a good time. They managed to keep Thomas from thinking about them...at least until they were finished. When they arrived at her shed, Toby said his goodbyes and left.

"Thomas...you gonna be okay?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah...I think so, I just need to keep up hope right?"

"Exactly."

The two smiled at each other just as the sky turned dark. At the moment Thomas didn't care if the others were questioning why he wasn't there. He just wanted to be near someone he knew would make him feel better. The two ended up falling asleep in the shed, it was very quiet...but not for long. After awhile Thomas could hear some strange noises. It sounded like strong wind, yet he couldn't feel it. He opened his eyes and saw something strange down the line. It looked like some large black-hooded figure standing on the rails.

"What the-"

Henrietta awoke as well feeling someone else's presence.

"Huh? Thomas what's wrong?"

"What's that?"

Henrietta also saw the figure, though now it seemed to come closer. Every time they blinked or looked at each other, it came closer.

"WHO'S THERE!" Henrietta yelled.

But the figure said nothing.

"HELLO?" Thomas yelled.

Still nothing.

"Let's just go to sleep, whatever it is, I'll be gone soon I'm sure." Thomas hoped.

So the two tried to get back to sleep...but with curiosity stabbing him in the mind, Thomas opened his eyes once again to see the figure right in his face with large red glowing eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Thomas yelled.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Henrietta yelled.

The figure then raised an arm, the black robe it wore slipped off it's arm revealing a skeleton hand with long sharp metal claws, the figure pointed at Thomas for a few seconds before flicking his arm down and zipping down the track in a black blur.

"WAIT STOP!" Thomas yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Henrietta yelled.

"I don't know, but I should go after it."

"I'm coming too!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, we're in this together!"

Thomas went to couple up Henrietta, and they began their chase. Fog had began to roll in but they were still able to see the tracks ahead. The two could hear evil laughter in the distance, and they were headed onto the main line.

"I think we're closing in on him." Thomas said.

"I think so too!" Henrietta agreed.

 _ **"So...the little blue tank engine thinks his favorite coaches will survive?"**_

The two gasped when they heard a low female voice that was teasing him.

"What? Who are you?" Thomas asked.

 _ **"ANNIE AND CLARABEL WILL DIE!"**_

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

 _ **"Oh yes they will. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!"**_

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

 _ **"Hmph...you're so pathetic...you'll never defeat me...or see them again. Goodbye Thomas."**_

Loud booming laughter could be heard before any voices vanished. Thomas saw a siding up ahead and parked in it, he was starting to cry again.

"Don't let it get to you Thomas...whatever it is."

"I just don't understand...why does this have to happen. I just want everything to return to the way it was before yesterday."

"Thomas we can't correct the past...but we can fix the future."

"How?"

"We'll find a way."

Suddenly they heard a familiar horn...it was Mavis. She came up next to Thomas looking worried.

"Hey Mavis, what are you doing here?" Thomas asked.

"I saw some strange figure on the way home and I was following it up this line."

"So were we, but it's gone now." Henrietta said.

"Darn, hmm...hey why don't you two come to the Dieselworks, if it comes back again, we can chase it together." Mavis suggested.

"Sounds good." Thomas said.

At the Dieselworks, the diesels were surprised to see Thomas and Henrietta. Paxton was the first to greet them.

"Hello Thomas and Henrietta."

"Hello Paxton, sorry if we're interrupting anything. We're just on a hunt." Thomas explained.

"On a hunt? For what?"

"To be honest, we don't know. Whatever it was, it promised to finish off Annie and Clarabel." Henrietta explained.

"Oh dear." Paxton gasped.

"That's sounds like a difficult problem." Den said.

"What he means is...we don't know what to do about that." Dart said.

"It's probably something beyond our power." Diesel scoffed.

"Especially a supernatural power." Norman said.

Arry n Bert just looked at each other confused.

"Will you all keep it down!" Came a familiar annoyed voice.

"Sorry boss, Thomas and Henrietta are here chasing after something." Sidney explained.

Thomas gulped when Diesel 10 came into view from the top.

"Ah Thomas...so nice to see you. What do _you_ want?" Diesel 10 asked a little annoyed.

"Just hoping to have some company while we find that strange figure. See anything yet Henrietta?"

"Nope not yet." She said."

"We heard about what happened yesterday. To be honest, even _we_ don't blame you." Diesel 10 said.

Thomas could tell Diesel 10 was trying to hide his sympathy, but it wasn't working.

"Thanks Diesel 10, let's just all get some sleep, whenever the figure shows up again, we'll be ready."

"LIKE NOW?" Henrietta panicked.

All the diesels gasped when they saw a strange figure coming up fast towards Henrietta.

"THOMAS IT'S GONNA HIT ME!"

"BUT I CAN'T TURN AROUND IN TIME!"

"NEITHER CAN I!" Mavis yelped.

Suddenly loud screeching could be heard as the mysterious figure skidded to a halt right in front of Henrietta, she could not believe what she was looking at. It wasn't the same one they saw before, this one was an engine.

"Who are you?" Henrietta asked.

"WHOEVER IT IS NEEDS TO BUZZ OFF, ONE TANK ENGINE IS ENOUGH!" Diesel 10 shouted.

What Henrietta was looking at was a small female tank engine that looked similar to Thomas. It was painted black with dark purple outlines. Many spikes surrounded it and large red devil horns were connected to the sides of the head. It's buffers were shaped like angry eyes and the wheels were glowing a dark red. Instead of coal, it seemed to run on fire and a fiery 666 was on the sides. The face however scared Henrietta the most, she stared into glowing red eyes with very small black pupils inside. It wore black lipstick on a massive stretchy mouth filled with razor sharp metal teeth. Like the figure before, it wore a torn-up robe around it. The engine whistled and sounded like Thomas' only lower pitched. It began to speak like an insane person.

 _ **"I DON'T WANT TO SEE**_ _ **YOU'RE FACE! I WANT TO SEE HIS!"**_

Suddenly Thomas and Henrietta were forced around by a red aura and soon Thomas is face-to-face with the demonic engine. Mavis backed up to a curve to get a better look.

"AAHH!" Thomas screamed.

 _ **"SHUT UP! YOU ENGINES ARE SO ANNOYING! ALWAYS BEING SURPRISED BY EVERY LITTLE THING! STOP THAT! ANYWAYS, MY NAME IS SCRAPIA, AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID THOMAS! YOU RUINED YOUR FRIEND'S LIVES ALL BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU KNEW YOU WERE DOING EVERYTHING RIGHT!"**_

"I don't want to think about it."

 _ **"TOO BAD! THEY'RE DEAD NOW! THEY'RE DEAD! YOU'VE LOST! WE'VE TAKEN THEM AWAY FROM YOU! BUT SINCE YOU MISS THEM SO MUCH...MAYBE WE SHOULD END YOU TOO!"**_

"Wait...we?"

Suddenly, the figure from before peeked out of the cab, the same robed figure from before, this time he was holding a scythe.

"No...it can't be." Thomas gasped.

"A reaper for humans, and a reaper for...OH NO!" Mavis gasped.

The Grim Reaper pointed at Thomas before then pointing behind him.

"What?"

Two familiar things materialized behind her. Thomas gasped.

"No...you didn't."

"They're _my_ couches now Thomas...MINE!"

There was Annie and Clarabel, at least it looked like them. They were a glowing dark purple with glowing red windows and eyes with sharp fangs in their mouths.

 ** _"_** _ **THOMAS!"**_

 _ **"OH THOMAS!"**_

 _ **"WHY DID YOU HURT US?"**_

 _ **"WHY DID YOU LET US CRASH?"**_

 _ **"WHY THOMAS!"**_

 _ **"WHY INDEED!"**_

 _ **"THOMAS!"**_

 _ **"THOMAS!"**_

"ANNIE! CLARABEL! FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!" Thomas cried.

 _ **"TOO LATE THOMAS! YOU DON'T NEED THEM, AND THEY DON'T NEED YOU!"**_ Scrapia laughed.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Thomas demanded.

 _ **"OH WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? BUMP ME OFF THE RAILS, LIKE YOU DID YOUR FRIENDS?"**_

Thomas was really close to losing it when Scrapia moved in so close her buffers touched his.

 _ **"YOU WANT THEM? COME GET THEM!"**_

The Grim Reaper and Scrapia laughed loudly before turning around and blasting off down the rails. The demonic Annie and Clarabel yelling in victory.

"AFTER THEM!" Henrietta yelled.

Thomas and Henritta took off with Mavis in tow. The other diesels watched in shock.

"Um...should we help?" Paxton asked.

All the other diesels quickly backed down towards their sheds in fear, leaving Paxton to groan in defeat. Meanwhile, Thomas and Mavis chased Scrapia down the line, the Grim Reaper occasionally looking back at Thomas.

 _ **"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"**_

"I CAN AND I WILL! I CAN AND I WILL!"

 **"BLEH!"**

Thomas got closer to Clarabel who looked at him in disgust.

 _ **"GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_

"CLARABEL IT'S ME!"

 _ **"I DON'T CARE!"**_

She tried to spit in his face but Thomas backed off. The grim reaper then leaned out of the cab with his scythe and swung a red wave of energy at Thomas with enough for to knock Thomas back even more. Mavis caught up next to him.

"Hmph...you'll have to do better than that." Mavis said.

"Everything alright Thomas?" Henrietta asked.

"I'm fine." Thomas sighed.

 _ **"UGH! TIME TO SWITCH THINGS UP!"**_ Scrapia growled.

Suddenly the demonic Annie and Clarabel detach themselves from Scrapia and laugh.

 _ **"OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! THEY CAN MOVE ON THEIR OWN! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"**_

"Oh no!" Thomas gasped.

 _ **"YOU TWO GET THAT DIESEL! THOMAS IS MINE!"**_

The Grim Reaper jumps out of the cab and follows Mavis.

"THOMAS! YOU GOT THIS! I NEED TO HELP MAVIS!" Henrietta yelled.

"OKAY THEN! POINTS!"

Up ahead was a signal box, the man inside had no idea what exactly was happening but did his job. Henrietta uncoupled from Thomas and she swerved onto Mavis track and couples up behind her. Now Thomas was left with Scrapia, slipping onto another line, the two raced side-by-side.

 _ **"OH YOU WANNA RACE HUH? I'LL RACE YOU UNTIL YOU RUN OUT OF WATER! BUT THEN AGAIN, I'LL JUST KNOCK YOU OFF THE RAILS BEFORE THAT!"**_

"Let's have a race!"

The two bolt down the rails, both evenly matched in speed. Thomas needed to keep her away from the others and find a way to derail her...then again, surely she had much more supernatural powers that derailment would do nothing to her. Seeing some points up ahead switched to Scrapia's, he quickly sped up and got in front of her.

 _ **"UGH! YOU BLUE PEST!"**_

Scrapia sped up and rammed into the back of Thomas bumping him forward. Thomas had to keep going, he had to find a way to defeat her. Meanwhile, Mavis and Henrietta chased after the demonic Annie and Clarabel as the Grim Reaper stood on top of Clarabel. Mavis needed to get rid of Anti-Annie first.

"UGH!"

Mavis tried to ram Annie but the coach would switch to a different line. Then whenever Annie moved in front of Mavis she was brake forcing Mavis to brake as well.

"DARN IT! KNOCK IT OFF!" Mavis shouted.

"Don't brake, that's your chance to hit her." Henrietta explained.

Mavis saw many more points up ahead and decided to use it as an advantage. She waited for Annie to move back to her line.

 _ **"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"**_

"Wanna bet?"

The second Annie switched, Mavis sped up and rammed the demonic coach so hard in the side Annie barrel-rolled off the rails and explodes into purple smoke that vanishes. Turns out the demonic coaches were not the real Annie and Clarabel, just fakes. Mavis then catches up to Anti-Clarabel where the Grim Reaper begins swinging his scythe violently at her.

"Any more plans?" Mavis asked.

"Nope."

"Oh no."

They raced by a station where the Reaper sent a red energy swipe from its scythe towards the station slicing it clean in half, thankfully no one was inside. Mavis luckily dodged more debris as the Reaper began to destroy empty signal boxes, trees, signals and several empty houses.

"STOP IT!" Mavis shouted.

 _ **"YOU STOP!"**_ Clarabel growled.

Mavis gritted her teeth and rammed into Clarabel before the Reaper knocked her back with a blast from his scythe. Continuing down the line, the fog began to grow a bit thicker, but Mavis was still determined.

"We need a plan." Mavis thought.

Suddenly she heard a whistle.

"Wait a minute...Henry. THE FLYING KIPPER OF COURSE!"

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?"**_

"Hey Clarabel, if you want to continue this chase, I'd advise you to move onto the other line."

 _ **"WHAT? WHY?"**_

"Just saying."

Clarabel rolled her eyes before proceeding towards the next points, but she barely made in time as Henry came screaming and ramming straight into the end with Clarabel's face knocking her high into the sky, the Grim Reaper was flung up as well. Thankfully Henry didn't derail and Mavis hooted.

"THANKS HENRY!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR BUT...YOU'RE WELCOME!" Henry shouted back.

Clarabel fell back down hitting the ground and exploded into purple smoke like Annie. The Grim Reaper angrily flew down and landed in front of Mavis.

"LEAVE THIS ISLAND FOREVER!" Mavis shouted.

The Grim Reaper stood there staring at her, trying to strike fear into her. But the diesel was having none of it, not like the Reaper could kill her if he wanted to, that was Scrapia's ability. But before any response could be made, a strange golden light shot up from the ground under the Reaper and began to burn the Reaper by having his body reduced to dust that teleported away/

"What...just happened?" Mavis asked.

"I can't see anything." Henrietta said.

What they didn't realize was that just a few lines over, laid a familiar magical pair of buffers.

"Come on, we need to find Thomas." Mavis said.

Back with Thomas, he and Scrapia were battling over leading the way. They constantly switched points, bashed each other, and almost derailed getting on the same line. They raced through Henry's tunnel, through Knapford, passed the windmill and across the viaduct, but Thomas wasn't giving up. He still had plenty of water and coal left.

"I can't...let you...win!" Thomas panted.

 _ **"AW POOR ENGINE! IT'S A SHAME I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**_

 _"_ You'll never get a chance."

Scrapia squinted her eyes before moving passed him and moving onto his line, Thomas then rammed her hard enough to make her shutter. Scrapia brake allowing Thomas to nearly derail. Thomas needed to find somewhere to trap her, but where? His thoughts were interrupted by Scrapia moving onto a different line, slowing down, going back behind him and hitting hard enough to bounce him onto a different line. Up ahead was the Smelters Yard.

"The Smelters...maybe I can try there."

 _ **"OR MAYBE YOU CAN DIE HERE!"**_

Thomas ignored her and sped up towards the Smelters, Scrapia was right on his back and had started to push him. Thomas began to panic and braked but she was must stronger. Inside, Scrapia continued to push him towards the very back where the melting pit was at.

"NO NO NO!" Thomas gasped.

 _ **"OH HELL YEAH!"**_

"STOP!"

 _ **"MAKE ME!"**_

Scrapia pushed Thomas so hard he smashed the buffers, but stopped him from falling. Thomas screamed as he looks down at the pit.

"It can't end like this." Thomas thought.

 _ **"HOLD ON! I NEED TO SEE YOUR FACE..."**_

She uses her powers to turn Thomas around to face her. Then she moves close until her buffers bump his. Thomas had no choice but to stare into her red glowing eyes. Her sharp metal teeth gritted.

 _ **"FINALLY! I GET TO KILL YOU! YOU WANT TO BE WITH THEM SO BAD? WELL GUESS WHAT? THOSE WERE FAKE! ANNIE AND CLARABEL ARE STILL AT THAT STEAMWORKS ALIVE! AND YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE THEM AGAIN!"**_

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Scrapia's smile turns into a frown.

 _ **"HE WANTS ME TO DO THIS! IF I DON'T, HE'LL SCRAP ME INSTEAD! I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN! SO JUST DIE SO I CAN LIVE!"**_

"As much as I'd like to help change that...NO THANKS!"

Suddenly, another flash of golden light appeared, but this time it began to blind both of them for a few seconds. When it vanished, the two had been switched around. Now Thomas was able to push her into the pit. When Scrapia saw the situation, she gasped.

 _ **"WHAT? HOW? OOH YOU BLUE RUNT! HOW DID YOU DO THIS?"**_

"Sorry, I just had a little help from an old magical friend."

The two smashed buffers as they fought for control, wheels spinning, sparks flying and tension rising. Scrapia roared as she got closer to the edge, she began to look nervous. Thomas saw her reaction and a thought came to his mind.

 _"I'm not a killer, I didn't kill Annie and Clarabel...and I won't kill her."_

"Thomas' thought was interrupted when Scrapia's back wheels slipped off the rails and were inches from slipping off the edge.

 _ **"GO AHEAD! PUSH ME OFF! DOESN'T MATTER! AT LEAST I'LL BE AWAY FROM HIM!"**_

"So you wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't controlling you?"

 _ **"I'D STILL REAP ENGINES, ONLY IF THEY'RE DEAD!"**_

"Hmm."

"Well you won't have to worry about him anymore." Someone called.

Mavis and Henrietta arrived smirking.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

"The Grim Reaper was exiled from the island...he won't be back." Henrietta explained.

 _ **"HE'S GONE? HE'S GONE! YES! FINALLY!"**_

Thomas and Mavis looked at her surprise.

"Wait...you were being controlled by him?" Mavis asked.

 _ **"Yeah, but since he's gone, I'M FREE FROM HIM! I CAN MAKE MY OWN REALM AND HE WON'T GET TO BOTHER ME! I'VE BEEN TIRED OF WORKING FOR HIM ALL THESE YEARS! YOU GOT RID OF HIM FOR ME! But...knowing you engines, you want to protect this pathetic island! SO GO AHEAD! KILL ME! YOU WANT TO DO IT! YOU REALLY WANT TO!"**_

She stared daggers into Thomas' eyes, Thomas looked down, all he had to do was give her one final push and she was gone for good...at least he thought. Very slowly Scrapia began to slip backwards. Some workers nearby watched in worry.

 _ **"This won't change anything Thomas...keep me alive and I'll continue to torment this island whenever I want."**_

Mavis looked at Thomas who shut his eyes, he thought about his friends, the island...his own life. Only he could change the outcome right now. He knew Scrapia was only following the Reaper's orders, maybe she was only trying to act tough now that she was alone and free. Finally he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I won't do it."

 _ **"WHAT?"**_

Her outburst made her slip back some and she began to fall.

 _ **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

CLING!

Everyone looked up in shock, so did Scrapia. The workers had caught Scrapia in the giant claw above. It then pulled her back onto the tracks where she rolled into Thomas. Scrapia was dumbfounded and just stared at Thomas.

 _ **"You...you saved me? Why? Don't you know I can easily destroy you? Destroy your island! You're making a MISTAKE!"**_

"Unfortunately for you...I don't kill other engines, I help them. No matter what they've done." Thomas said.

"Besides, maybe you deserve a chance at life that the Grim Reaper won't be bothering you anymore." Mavis added.

Scrapia gasped...these engines were so strange. And yet...they spared her even after everything she did.

 _ **"I...don't know what to say...I..."**_

She started to show tears, they were black tears.

"Scrapia, you okay?" Thomas asked.

Scrapia sniffed before sighing.

 _ **"Don't worry about your coaches, I'll make sure they're restored in no time...I need to go..."**_

Suddenly she teleports away leaving everyone confused. Back at Henrietta's shed, Thomas, Mavis and Henrietta spoke about the adventure.

"Wow...this was...pretty interesting." Thomas said.

"Yeah, never a dull day on the island." Mavis said.

"So...we should keep this to ourselves?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah...I'll make up an excuse to Henry." Mavis said.

"Well...we should get some sleep. Wherever Scrapia is...I'm sure she's fine." Thomas said.

"Let's hope so. Goodnight Thomas." Mavis said.

"Goodnight Mavis." Thomas said.

Mavis left back to the Dieselworks leaving Thomas and Henrietta alone.

"I know Toby's bell would crack if he heard about this." Thomas giggled.

"Yeah I wouldn't blame him for not believing me." Henrietta said.

The two chuckled before saying goodnight and falling asleep again. The next morning, Thomas talked with Henrietta until Toby came to get her, then he went to the Steamworks where he was shocked to see...Annie and Clarabel weren't there. Fearing the worst, he raced in seeing Victor and Kevin talking.

"Victor! Kevin! Where is Annie and Clarabel?" Thomas asked frantically.

"Annie and Clarabel? I'm sorry my friend but they've never been here. Why would they?" Victor asked.

Thomas was confused, but they were here all night. Where could they be?

"Oh uh...nevermind."

He left and went to find them where he usually gets them on his branch line. What he saw there made his eyes widen in shock. There was Annie and Clarabel, completely fixed up and waiting for him. Seeing him first, Clarabel smiled big.

"There you are Thomas!" Clarabel said.

"Running a little late I see." Annie chuckled.

"Annie! Clarabel! You're okay!" Thomas asked starting to cry.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Clarabel asked.

"Why are you crying?" Annie asked.

Thomas chuckled as he went to couple up to them. He knew Scrapia had something to do with this, and he was just glad to be back with them again.

"Oh nevermind, it's nothing. Come on, we got a job to do." Thomas whistled.

"Oh be careful with your speed Thomas."

"Oh yeah, and mind the tracks!"

Thomas smiled big and chuckled.

"You got it."

And so all day their runs went by smoothly and any bumpy track they came across was avoided while Thomas didn't go too fast. By their last run, everything from the past 2 days came rushing back to him. The rain had begun and he needed to go much slower. It was at this point that Thomas realized he had been taken back to before the accident.

"Not again...not again."

Thomas stayed calm as he went down the hill again, keeping his slow pace, he saw some points he had missed before and moved onto to them. Annie and Clarabel did their usual reminders and Thomas listened. Thomas was very relieved when they arrived safe and sound back at the sheds where he placed Annie and Clarabel next to Henrietta who was happy to see them.

"Hello girls!"

"Hi Henrietta!" The two greeted.

Thomas and Henrietta shared relieved looks, remembering everything that happened.

"Thomas are you okay?" Annie asked.

"Yes, you didn't seem like yourself today." Clarabel said.

Thomas chuckled.

"Just glad to have you guys around. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I just want to thank you both for being by my side all these years...you're like my older sisters." Thomas said.

"Aww Thomas." The coaches giggled.

If they could, they would've kissed Thomas. Later on Thomas made sure with Mavis that she remembered, she did but was keeping it secret. Thomas didn't hear any insults from other coaches so he was good to go. But now he wondered where Scrapia was. That night, Thomas was on his way back to the sheds when he passed by some bushes hiding a siding, he could see clearly 2 giant red horns he knew all to well.

"Scrapia?"

 _ **"Thomas?"**_

Scrapia revealed herself and Thomas rode up next to her.

"I thought you went back."

 _ **"I did...I'm still free. But...I just wanted to say...thank you for sparing me last night. I guess I underestimated you. You really do like to help others."**_

"I couldn't let you fall in there. Even what you did may have been bad, I knew you had some good qualities."

 _ **"Heh. If you were wondering, I reversed time so you could have an extra try. Looks like everything turned out okay. Just remember..."**_

Her smile turned into an evil smirk.

 _ **"Don't screw up again...or I WILL be back!"**_

"So you won't visit?"

 _ **"Maybe...we'll see. You're lucky Thomas...very lucky."**_

She then took off down the rails, Thomas followed her.

 _ **"You trying to have another race?"**_

"No, just wanted to know if maybe one day I could see your realm."

 _ **"One day...see ya later Thomas the Tank Engine..."**_

She winks at him before teleporting away while Thomas kept going.

"Hmm..."

Back at the sheds, everyone was happy to see him. As he stopped in his berth, Percy looked at him.

"Nice job avoiding that bend Thomas, who knows what would have happened if we didn't mind the tracks!" Percy said.

"Thanks Percy, and yeah, me neither...let's keep it that way."

Before Thomas fell asleep, he could feel Scrapia' presence around him, watching over him, knowing that if there was more deadly confusion and delay...she'll be there.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that concludes my first standalone Thomas story. It turned out to be much longer than I had planned, but it's all over. Hope you all enjoyed. KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
